The New....
by dream maker
Summary: new people * thats all I'm saying * I added a new chap. and fixed a couple of errors
1. Default Chapter

authors note~ I do not own x-men evo come on I wouldn't be doing this if I did^^  
  
  
The New...  
  
  
  
"Yes Miss. Darkholme you wanted to see me."  
  
"Letasha. Oh yes how do like this school so far?!"  
"It is quite nice from what I have seen .I can't wait to start tomorrow."  
  
"Thats very good. You may go."  
She left.  
  
"What do you think sir?!" said Raven Darkholme as she turned into mystique.  
  
"I think she would be very valuable to the Brotherhood and so would the new boy Sage Turnpin. Look into it." Magneto left   
  
"Yes Sir." she returned to Raven Darkholme and chuckled evily," Pietro Maximaff please come to the principles office."  
  
The young Maximaff was in math class," What in the Hell does she want with me now ?! " he thought  
His teacher nodded for him to leave." Man why is it me?! Why can't Todd, Lance, or maybe Fred ever do anything for her." he mumbled," Yes Ms. Darkholme?!" he said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Close the door." she replied," I have a mission for you ."  
  
"Shouldn't the rest of the guys be apart of this?"  
  
"No they'll just mess everything up. " she said in a mad tone," Now listen closely I don't want you to mess up." she hands him two pictures and profiles of two new students," Letasha Renee' Barton, Lee know to her friends; Sage Turnpin. These are the two new students I want you to look into."  
  
"Why are they so special?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"You know how powerful Storm is ?! Lee is able to control that and much more . She controls the four basic elements and is able to combind those to create many more. She is also able to use those elements and create a shield that is able absorb most of the shock of attack. And her hand to hand combat skills are wonderful she is very agile and smart."she said as she slammed her palm on her desk  
  
"Wow she could like fry New York City in one out burst." he replied  
  
"Yes don't you see how important she is to the Brotherhood?!"  
  
"Yes." he said sarcastically," Now about this Turnpin."  
  
"Sage Turnpin is basically a walking generator. He can turn himself into electricity and like Lee is able to make a shield ."  
  
"So want you want me to do is woo these two before the X-freaks get ahold of them?!"  
  
"Yes that is what I want you to do."  
  
"Cake." he smirked  
  
"Don't take it so lightly both of these mutants are very smart."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." he said as he walked out ," That Lee is kinda cute." he thought,"Better not tell the guys about this ." he mumbled  
  
"Tell us what?!" said Lance  
  
"Nonea."  
  
"Fine but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you guys like hear there are going to be two new students." asked Kitty as she took a bite from her apple  
  
"Vi heard their vike us."said Kurt as he looked at what the school called meatloaf  
  
"Yeah I heard that also." said Scott  
  
"What are we goin' to do?!" asked Rogue  
  
"Yeah what should we do?!" asked Evan as he played around with his food  
  
'Quicksilver was acting all funny earlier and so was Mystique.' said Jean telepathically  
Everyone nodded  
  
"Hey Alex you finally decided to join us ." said Scott  
  
"Yeah I had some trouble with the stupid gym lockers again." he replied as he plomped into the chair holding his lunch. He looked over at Evan and Kurt," I can't believe you eat that stuff."  
  
"Neither can I ." replied Kitty as she shook her head  
  
"Vhat!?" Kurt replied  
  
"Poor what ever it was didn't have a chance." said Kitty as she shook her head again  
  
"I veel so bad." said Kurt," Oh vell." he started eat again  
Everyone laughed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Maximaff what are you keepin' from us?!" asked Todd as he got a huge flie  
  
"Don't do that." he said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Aww come on you can tell me."  
  
"No !" he snapped back . He started to walk quickly away from their sight and quickly looking through their files for their interests so he could act like he really cared .   
In a sence he did he didn't want the x-freaks to get ahold of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after school  
  
"So Professor have you heard from the kids about the two new students at bayville high?!" asked Logan  
  
"Yes I have .Their both pretty powerfull."The professor replied to Logans question  
  
"How so?!" said Logan as he crossed his arms in front of his chest  
  
"The girl Lee. think Storm but even more powerful and unpredictable."  
  
"Sounds dangerous if Magneto got her."  
  
"Yes she could be the end of everything,if he did to her what he did to Scott and Alex on astriod M."  
  
"Well we better not let it happen." said Ororo as she walked in on the conversation ,"I just got a call from a man who is comeing here."  
  
"Ahh. It must be the young Josh. he is able to controll fire,wind,ice,and water."  
  
"What is it with this generation and able to controll the elements?!" asked Logan  
  
"I would like to know the same thing ."said Ororo as she put her hand on her side  
  
"Don't worry O' now you'll have more students to teach." smirked Logan  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I have a plan for the students." 'Kids come to my office'  
  
"You like wanted to see us professor?!" asked Kitty as she faized through the wall  
  
'BAMF' Kurt acidently landed on Logan  
  
"Elf get off me!" mumbled Logan  
  
"Sorry Logon."  
  
"Like you wanted to see us ." in walked in Scott, Jean, and everyone else  
  
"I have a mission for all of you. " He explained," As all of you have heard that there are going to bew two new mutants at Bayville High both of them are Juniors 16 yr old Letasha Barton, and 17 yr old Sage Turnpin, I would like Kitty, Rogue and ,Kurt to talk to Lee. I want Jean, Evan, and Alex to talk to Sage. Scott you'll stay here I need you for something ."  
  
"But Professor." whined Scott  
  
"Charles are you sure you pick the right people to do the job?!" asked Logan  
  
"You say we can't do it?!" asked Alex  
  
"Don't worry Logan I have full confindence in them. I want all of you to talk to the people I assigned you to we must act quickly,before Mystique gets to them." he suddenly got a reading ," I just got a reading their both at the local diner."  
  
"You all heard the Professor now get going." exclaimed Ororo  
  
"I hope this works." said Scott as he sighed," Now what is it that you want me to do?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Diner

a/n~ I do not own x men evo. Come on you'd think I would be doing this well I might ^^  
~Diner Fights~  
by ~ Dream Maker~  
  
Jean decided to drive Scotts car.  
  
Scott was alarmed at the sound of his car pulling out of the driveway," Hey their taking my car!" he said as he rushed to the window," I bet Kurt is going to get food all over it !"  
  
"Get over it Shades your not going to stop them." exclaimed Logan,"So Charles whats this about a new kid comeing here?!"  
  
"What we're getting some new person?!" asked Scott' What is this so many new people coming to Bayville?!' he thought that was kinda weird  
  
"He is Josh a 19 yr old Senior." exclaimed the professor  
  
"What did he flunk a year?!"laughed Scott he couldn't help himself.  
  
"No his birthday is in the middle of the year." said the Professor as he gave scott this look and rolled his chair over to the window where Scott was .He looked outside.  
  
"Ohhhhhh..... Sorry." he breathed a sigh of relief 'almost blown that one.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurt would you stop crampin' my space." scolded Rogue  
  
"Vell sorry sis!" he new this would irritate her alot  
  
Kitty just laughed," I don't know how you two handle each other!" in a sence she envied them she is a only child .Even though she lives with the rest of the xmen who were kinda her brothers and sisters she would like one of her own you know some one like her she could fight with.  
  
Rogue and Kurt just stuck out their tounges at Kitty. Kitty just responded by crossing her eyes and giggled,' But they sure come close to being a actual family' she thought  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes." said Jean  
  
"Vell can I order something to eat?!" pleaded Kurt  
  
"Yes Kurt we'll all get sometihng." repliued Jean ," OK everyone we're here." they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Wow nice place ! Why haven't we been here before?!" asked Evan  
  
"Don't know Evan but there is always a first time for everything ." said Alex  
  
"Hope they like have salads ." said Kitty being like the totall vegitarion she is . She could stand eggs and dairy product but when it came to meat she'd pass.  
  
"Then pretty Kitty better not watch me eat!" said ALex he wasn't one to tease but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Kurt and Evan just smiled at," Yeah your finally getting the hang of vit !" said both Kurt and Evan they each gave Alex a highfive.  
  
"Like would you three stop bein' so childish!" scolded Rogue  
  
"Vell sorry Sis!" Kurt just did it again. The look on Rogues face was ' just leave me alone fuzz ball',"Okay Okay veesh sorry." shruged Kurt  
  
"Remember we all must act natural." said Jean. She was hopeing Evan and Kurt would tone it down a bit but she knew that wouldn't happen atleast not in this decade  
  
They all walked into a slightly oldish looking place more of a 50's style. Most of the younger xmen looked in aww as if they ever been to a place like this in their lives.  
  
"What you guys have never been in a place like this?!" asked Jean  
  
"We don't have stuff like this in Hawaii." said Alex  
  
"Nothin' vike this in Germany." replied Kurt you could tell by the expression his face that he was ready to tackle the menu  
  
"We have stuff like this back home ." said Kitty  
  
"Same here." replied Rogue  
  
"Hey there's a table." Evan pointed out the largest table in the room which was empty.Kurt was so happy when he sat down he looked liked he was ready to squeel.  
  
"Calm down Kurt." said Rogue  
  
"Ah can't help it I'm so totally hungry." he looked like a little puppy wanting to be feed.  
  
"So Jean who are we looking for?!" asked Rogue she wanted to get this done so she could get away from the rest of the guys  
  
"See the girl with part of her hair in a bun?!" she slightly pointed to them  
  
"Yeah." said Kitty as she nodded her head in reply," Whatta about the boy?! Sage!.... Sage Turnpin" she whispered  
  
"The boy over there." Jean pointed to the guy on the other side of the diner  
  
" Can ve Please!!!!!!!!!!! Order zomething!!!!!!!" Kurt was totally ready to faint if he wasn't goin' to get something to eat  
  
"What would you kiddies like to eat?!" asked the waitress  
  
"Umm two chocalate shakes, one strawberry shake, a banana split, and two chocolate malts." said Jean  
  
"Ok comeing right up."  
  
"Would you stop that ." whined Rogue  
  
"Well sorry Kurt looked like he was ready to keel over so I just' Read your minds'" said Jean  
  
"Like don't fret Rogue at this rate we'll like get our food faster." said Kitty trying to reason  
  
"Ah guess your right sorry Jean."  
  
The all were handed their treats, you probully guessed but Kurt got the large banana split and he went down that thing like there was no tomorrow.No one else had tounched theirs when he belched in approval.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! That vas good!!!!"  
  
"Glad you thought so Kurt." said Jean  
  
"Yeah." replied everyone else but Rogue and Kitty  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow never thought Natasha Rostof would leave Andre." muttered a girl reading War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy .She took a sip of her almost done chocolate malt," I would like another malt to go please." said the brown eyed teenager  
  
"Ok kiddie." replied the waitress a few moments later ," Here ya go." she handed her ,her malt and the bill. She paid the lady and started to leave.  
  
She was almost out the door when a group of guys came up to her. Most of them looked like they were on football team, she scanned them and she was right they were the rival team of Bayville high.  
  
"Whats pretty little girl like you doing in a small town like this ?!" asked apparently the leader of the group who just smiled along with his posse of jocks.  
  
"Why would you want to know?! I don't see myself as pretty or a little girl." she snapped back and started to walk out the door.  
  
The bunch of jocks went out also and grabbed her arm,  
  
"Aww come on I know you want me." the leader said  
  
"Whats your name. I mean full name." she said slyly you could tell that she had a very slight british accent  
  
"Jonathan Carmeran Harker. Why do you want to become Mrs. Harker?!"  
  
"No..." she paused,"I just wanted to know that some one day very soon I would be able to find your headstone and be able to say,' Thats the guy who made a pass at me'."  
  
"Listen you little whore. Nobody makes fun of me ." he said through his grinding teeth.  
  
"Well apperently I did, now let go." her eyes narrowed   
  
He didn't . She was loseing her wits,  
  
"Hey you heard what she said ;now let go of her!" said some boy outta nowhere it was Alex Summers.Rogue, Kitty and Evan where right behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt acted like he bumped into the guy that they were there to talk to,"Vhoops sorry." he looked up at him," Hey you's must be zee new guy at Bayville High."  
  
"Yeah I am." he replied back  
  
"Sage Turnpin right . Please forgive my clumsy friend; I'm Jean and this is Kurt."  
  
"How'd you know my name?!" he looked puzzled  
  
'I have my ways' said Jean telepathically  
  
"You guys are like me." he looked at both Kurt and Jean.  
  
"Vep." replied Kurt," Hey I know if you want you can come with us and meet others like us.'  
  
Sage looked at them weirdly ,"Ooooookkkkk.... were is this place because I can't go there today." Jean told him where it was and said goodbye to him.  
  
Jean and Kurt went out to find a huge group of kids argueing ," Vow whats happin'?" he asked Jean. Jean just shrugged.  
  
The look on the girls face was of pure annoyance and she suddenly hit him in a more private area. Harker instantly let go and keeled over in pain,"I told you to let me go ." she said as she smirked. Out of nowhere one of harkers friends punched her in the stomach. The rest grabbed Harker and fled. Apperently the girl hit the ground pretty hard and was knocked out .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ahhh here he is .Josh Harker I am Professor Xaivor and this is one of my students Scott Summer." the two boys shook hands  
  
"You and I are going to be shareing a room." said Scott bluntly he really didn't want to share a room. He has had one to himself for along time and liked it.  
  
"Yeah I heard." replied Josh," Call me Apoc." he sounded nervous around Scott,"'This guy better not be hitting on me.'  
  
The Professor heard that one ,' Josh no he isn't he's just been used to haveing his own room thats all.'he said telepathically  
  
Josh nodded in reply," Now Scott can you show him to your guys room." said the Professor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next chapter up soon 


	3. Wake Up

Again read my lips "I...Do...Not...Own...X-Men evo...."  
  
'Wake Up'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ummmm.... where am I ?" said the daized girl that the students had brought home  
  
"Professor Like she is like comeing out of it." said Kitty as she phazed through to the next room to bring the Professor.  
  
"Am I like dreaming or did that girl just go through that wall?!" she mummbled in her head   
  
"No you are not dreaming ."said the Professor as he rolled in with some of the students behind him,"You have a very valuable gift miss Barton."  
  
"How did you-?! Your a telepath!" she said looking puzzled  
  
"Wow quite a observation." said the Professor in reply  
  
"It wasn't that hard. I mean seeing that girl go through a wall and then you hearing what I thought from another room. I think thats a dead givaway."  
  
"Quite so."  
  
"So how long have I been out?" she asked   
  
"For about 5 hours you hit your head pretty hard." said Ororo," I am Ororo Munro also known as Storm." Ororo smiled at the young girl  
  
Letasha got out of the bed she had been in for so long,"I am Letasha Barton but you all can call me Lee also know as Summoner." she gave a slight bow. And she started to shake, she fell on her knees and held her head," I'm sorry I have these attacks with my powers some times."   
  
A slight breeze came through the room and stired things around it started to get faster.  
  
"Calm down child." Ororo tried calling the wind off but this was Lee's doing so she really do anything but slow it down.  
  
"Storm can you stop this wind?" asked the professor  
  
She shook her head," I can only slow it down .The only way is to make her stop or for her to calm down." She wanted more than anything to stop them but they would just kick back again.  
  
Lee took a deep breathe and seconds later they died down.  
  
"Why don't I like show you around ." said Kitty ready to show her around . She was like glad that hopefully another girl was thinking of joining. Jean was way to serious, Rogue to goth,and Ororo she was close. Don't get her wrong she loved them all a new girl would add a little flavor to this house.  
  
"Wait Kitty I would like to have a word with her. Lee would you follow me." Said the Professor  
  
Lee stepped into his office. It was dark and at the time he had a fire going so it was pretty warm in there. She sat in the chair that was infront of his desk.  
"So you wanted to talk to me sir?" she said as she was getting situated in the chair.  
  
"Yes ." he started out," I am Charles Xavier. And right now your in my school for gifted youngster. Mainly mutants.We fight for so humans and mutants may live peacefully together." he paused makeing sure that he had her attention,"But there are other mutants that don't belive in what I do. I would like for you to join this school."  
  
She sat there for a moment in deep thought . The professor was wondering what she was thinking he could have just read her mind but he didn't want to intrude,  
" I have made up my mind." she paused," It would be an honor to join sir." she exstended her hand and shook his .  
  
She liked the sound of being apart of something good, from what she had saw this place would be the best for her, meeting new people ,new things to learn, and a change in pace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was downstairs in the living room except for Todd which was supposedly studying, which was a surprise for everyone .  
  
"So Maximaff what have you been hideing from us?" asked Lance Alvers. Lance wanted to get to the bottom of this. Did Mystique give him detention, a specail assignment, a new girlfriend, he was the oldest so he thought he had the right to know.  
  
"As I told you nonea." said Pietro as he was skiming the newspapers he had current event project due tomorrow . He wasn't going to let the rest of the guys mess this up.  
  
"Come on you can tell us." said Freddy he wanted to know as much as Lance did he even stopped eating for the past couple of hours," I won't eat dinner if you won't tell us!" he said firmly  
  
His two teammates eyes started pop out and jaws dropped .  
  
"Yo am I like hearing this right Freddy not eating diner?!" Todd look as shocked as the rest of them.  
  
Pietro shook off the shock of hearing that ," How ya goin' to do that Fat Boy?" he said sarcastically  
  
"It's called mind over matter." he said firmly as he tapped his head  
  
Everyone just crashed on the floor laughing," Thats the best thing I have heard you say ." gasped Pietro  
  
"Yo I never thought you would be into all that mumbo jumbo crap." Todd was barely able to spit that out then he resumed to roll in laughter  
  
"I can just see it now ." Pietro moved his hands out like he was haveing a vision," Fat Boy with his head shaved and sitting on a rock under a waterfall going ,'hmmmmmmmmmmmmm'" Pietro wiped the sweat from his brow . Freddy was still looking at him sternly . Freddy was opening his mouth to speak," Not one sound Fat Boy." snapped Pietro  
  
Lance had stopped laughing at dusted himself off," Come on really what are you keeping from us?"  
  
"As I said before nonea." grinned Pietro as he dashed up to his room  
  
'I'll get to the bottom of this Maximaff.' thought Lance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
more comeing soon 


End file.
